Favaro Leone
Favaro Leone (ファバロ・レオーネ, Fabaro Reōne) is a young bounty hunter constantly pursued by Kaisar Lidfard that after meeting Amira ends up traveling with her in her quest to meet her mother. Appearance Favaro is a young man with an orange hair stilled into afro, and green eyes. He has a large X-shaped scar on his face. He wears a rather sparse armor consisting of left pauldron, plate on his left elbow, plates on both of his knees and plated boots. He also wears a bounty hunter bracer, but destroys it later on. After "forging" a contract with Amira, Favaro gains a demonic tail, which seems possible to change size. After the liberation of Bahamut, his hairstyle slightly changes and he gains red eyes, signifying his change from human to full fledged demon. These changes are reversed when he is healed by Kaisar. After he kills Bahamut, his right leg is torn away by blast. Six months after the events of the series, Favaro is shown to have grown a goatee, and has a mechanic right leg in the place of one blown away by the death of Bahamut. He also loses his demonic tail. Personality He is somewhat of a self-proclaimed ladies man and he claims that he only watches out for himself. He doesnt like to be responsible for others. This is noted when he told his father's old friend that he had no interest in being his father's heir in leading the bandits. He loves the freedom to do what he wants when he wants. Deep down though, he actually cares for his friends, facing danger if it means that he could save them. He also is a decietful liar. He lies in order to get out of tough situations or to make his enemies lower their guard. Despite being a cronic liar Favaro is practically unable to maintain a serious facial expression after being asked if he's lying. Plot Favaro Leone was a bounty hunter for Bacchus, a god who is always drunk due to his love of wine. After a routine job Favaro went to the local pub to celebrate. When he left said pub, he ran into Amira who asked him to take her to Helheim. That is when the trouble began. Because of his earlier capture of one criminal, said criminal's brother wanted revenge and so he summoned a demon to take Favaro out. Amira intervened because Favaro said that he knew where Helheim was. Just as Amira wiped out the summoned demon,Favaro passed out. The next morning he realized he grew a demon tail after unconsciously making a contract with Amira. However when Amira and his childhood friend/rival Kaisar Lidford was kidnapped by the fallen angel, Azazel, he gave up being a bounty hunter in order to prove to Bacchus that he was serious about saving them. He traveled with Amira, Rita, and Kaisar towards Helheim, while simultaneously looking for a way to remove his curse and get back to his old life. After being trapped by Belzebuth he was forcibly transformed into a demon by Martinet. There was a fight between Kaisar and Favaro. Kaisar recalled that he had fought with Favaro numerous times and can see that Favaro was now truly a demon. He shoots Favaro in the chest using crossbow making Martinet presume he was dead. Afterwards when Kaisar confronts Martinet he revealed that in reality he's a human named Gilles de Rais that posed as Martinet to the demons and as Lavalley to the humans to trick both demons and gods into his plan to release Bahamut and let it burn the world. Favaro then appears, fights Kaisar and after overwhelming him he cuts off his left hand. Favaro then takes the severed arm to Gilles de Rais. As Gilles de Rais is exulting in his victory, it is revealed that Favaro is back to his human self and both Kaisar and Favaro tricks Gilles de Rais and trap him using the bounty hunters bracer. On Rita's asking why Favaro is back to human. Kaisar reveals that he caught the antidote that fell from the sky and put in in the bolts head which than he shot at Favaro. Favaro then exclaims that he is going to kill Amira. on Kaisar's protest he exclaims that it was what the old dragon revealed. Kaisar and Favaro then boards the Bahamut usings Bacchus duck companion. They reach the seal on Bahamut's fore head admist the fight. Favaro hesitates but Finally peirces the seal using his Bahamut talon sword. A great light is realeased and all can see Favaro in the light. Jean D' Arc sees Favaro and exclaims him The Holy Knight. Favaro falls from Bahamut's forehead and is suspended in front of its eye. Amira appears from the depths of Bahamut's eye and then comes floating in front of Favaro. Favaro and Amira talk and they kiss. Meanwhile Bahamut is exploding and Favaro is seen flung off, his right leg severed. Half a year later, Favaro, now with a goatee and a mechanical leg, is seen in a bar. He talks to the Bartender and tells him Bahamut cannot die and will return someday. As Favaro is mounting his horse he is seen patting is behind where his tail is noticeably absent. In the last scene, Favaro was leaving town when Kaisar dropped down from above on horseback, proclaiming that he would not be in debt to Favaro. Both are then seen racing out of the city. Powers & Abilities Favaro is skilled warrior that mainly uses his dagger for fighting but he will use his crossbow for enemies that are out of his reach. * Swordsman: Favaro's weapon of choice is his long dagger which he wields in either regular or reverse grip. Despite his dagger being only about long as his forearm, he can utilize it in many combat situations, even when fighting opponents with much larger weapons. He is also capable of using standard sized longswords, as well as makeshift scimitar. He also has some minor skill in wielding morningstar mace. * Marksman: Favaro has demonstrated great proficiency with his repeating crossbow. He was able to successfully shoot-sever the ropes with it, as well as hitting relatively small targets, with noticeable accuracy from moderate distances. * Acrobatics: Favaro possesses high acrobatic abilities, evident in him being able not just walk, but also run and fight on a horizontally tied rope on a ship. He is also capable of preforming several difficult flips and spins on a said rope. * Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Favaro appears to be greatly skilled in unarmed combat, as he was able to swiftly subdue a pair of bandits with nothing but his bare hands. * Highly Perceptive Combatant: Favaro will more than often win his fights with wits rather than brute force; he watered the ground with liquor in order to combat the pyrokinetic abilities of demons that Garth summoned to kill him, and get them to kill themselves. He later displays his wits by tricking Martinet into thinking he was fighting for him, only to turn him into a bounty tablet. Equipment * Bounty Hunter's Bracer : '''A symbol showing his contract with the God Bacchus and enabling him to hunt down criminals without the authorities to apprehend him. Also, Bacchus mentions that if one was to remove the bracer (with his knowledge) they could never again be bounty hunters. * '''Dagger: Favaro's weapon of choice: dual edged dagger, about the length of his forearm, with L-shaped guard, wrapped hilt, and what appears to be a watch in a place of pommel. Dagger is destroyed by Kaisar, but Favaro replaces it with the Fragment of Bahamut, and the original blade seems to be reforged after the timeskip. * Crossbow: Favaro's favored weapon for long-distance combat. One handed, collapsable repeatable crossbow, with a drum that can hold up to six bolts. * Fragment of Bahamut: The fragment looks like a claw.It was stuck in the scales of an omnipresent dragon who watched over the world for eternity. Both Kaisar and Amira in her Demonic Form tried to pull it out with little success. However to the surprise of both of them, Favaro was able to pull it out. Favaro later attached it to the hilt of his dagger to replace the blade that Kaisar destroyed. Trivia *Bacchus calls Favaro "Bomber Head" for his large afro, while Amira calls him "Fava". Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans